Recently, devices having a microstructure formed by micromachining techniques have been used in various fields. Examples of such devices include micro movable devices, such as a micromirror device, an angular velocity sensor, and an acceleration sensor, which include small movable sections. The micromirror device is used as, for example, an optical reflective device in the field of optical communication and optical disc technology. The angular velocity sensor and the acceleration sensor are used in, for example, a image stabilizing devices in video cameras or camera-equipped mobile phones, car navigation systems, airbag-deployment timing systems, or position control systems for vehicles or robots. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications Nos. 2003-19700, 2004-341364, and 2006-72252 disclose examples of micro movable devices.